Voltage/current converter circuits are common in consumer and industrial electronics. They are used in direct current/direct current (DC/DC) converters and abbreviated DC/DC converters, which up- or down-convert a supply voltage to generate an output voltage for electrical circuits. DC/DC converters are often implemented as switch mode converters.